Alien Obsessions
by Innocently Devilish
Summary: Dib seizes his chance to get Zim's body when the alien explains that his mission was a lie all along. Not ZaDr but I do have one of those in my little gallery of fanfics


There was a rustle in the bush then complete silence. No one would pick up a scent or sign of the boy hiding. No matter how quiet it got, he would be quieter. Just to get a peek at his obsession. His beautiful obsession that didn't dare be touched for fear of the screaming fits that came once in a while.

"Not this time," the small boy chuckled.

He had planned to capture him this time and carry out all the threats that had piled up throughout the years. Yes it would be perfect. Not very long until...

Then it happened. The door opened. Out came his obsession. In all his beauty and for lack of a better word, foreignness. The green skin that for some strange reason radiated with a type of glow that he had concluded to be radioactive long ago after the rain incident was dull and the bright pink eyes were no more. They were replaced by a deep maroon that held no emotion.

What was wrong with his obsession? What could have made him feel like Dib? The boy jumped out of the bush quickly and quietly as possible and yelled, "Ha! I caught you, Zim, out in the open without your disguise!" A few people glanced over but quickly hurried on telling him to shut up and get on his way.

"Dib-stink." Zim's voice was less enthusiastic then normal although a little something had sparked in his eyes and the Membrane teen saw it. "I must ask you a question. I know no one on my planet will ever believe me even now that you are not wearing your disguise but why are you sad? I like going after you! BE YOURSELF!"

Zim narrowed one eye leaving the other wide open and replied, "Am I not myself Dib-human? Why are you asking such questions?"

Dib glared at him from behind his glasses and pointed an accusing finger at the alien, "No you're not! You've not been trying to take over the world for weeks!"

The green boy looked away slightly although it was hard to tell since he didn't have pupils but the Membrane child knew from the shine on his maroon eyes changing.

"Something happened didn't it?"

Zim looked back with a full out glare. "How dare you think something is wrong with ZIM!"

"Not _mighty_ Zim?" Dib's eyes roamed over his obsession's body and a small smirk touched at the edges of his lips.

"No. I'm not mighty at all Dib-stink. I'm not even an invader." His obsession looked away again although this time noticeably.

The raven haired boy was taken aback slightly and replied, "What? You've tried to take over the world for...well years! Now you're not an invader?"

Zim's eyes started to tear up with some clear liquid that was not water and said, "The Tallest have told me about the mission being a lie. All these years I've been trying to do something that wasn't really needed."

The way Zim talked was so different that Dib actually let himself grin and walk nearer to the alien. Before he knew it, Zim was on the ground in a growing golden puddle.

* * *

The alien opened his eyes slightly and he could feel something dripping on his forehead. It was wet. It was painful.

A thick golden liquid ran down the side of his mouth and the dripping stopped but the dull throb in Zim's head didn't. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he saw Dib standing over him with a wet washcloth in his hand, his sister not to far away screaming at him to let the alien go.

_Gaz. I should thank you in the after life for trying to save me._

"I don't want Dad walking in and finding you dissecting your little experiment!"

_Maybe not._ A sour look spread over his face and he heard the slam of a door. "She's gone Zim. Not to worry. No more distractions and Dad wont be home for another three days so I should probably start running tests."

Zim's eyes widened and knew by the way he said tests it wasn't the standard blood test. He managed to say a few words but they were soft and ran into each other at points. "What doyou mean bytestsdib human?"

A sadistic grin widened on the human's face and he replied with a voice sugared in what could be rat poison, "I don't understand what your saying Alien but if it's about the tests, I'm going to cut you up into little pieces." He turned and picked up a long surgical instrument that Zim had seen on a show Gir had been watching once.

His heart fell and knew that he was better off dead anyways. Gir had been deactivated and so had his lab and voot cruiser. Nothing alien about his life anymore except his appearance which he couldn't disguise anymore.

Yes better off dead.

Zim let out an ear piercing scream and Dib glared down at his little test subject. "Shut up Alien!" He turned and turned on his music loud ignoring the threats his younger sister was making through the door. He whipped around singing to Bring the Pain by Mindless Self Indulgence.

The green boy's eyes widened an inch more and even the golden blood flowing from a slice across his middle didn't really bother him. It was the look on Dib's face and the way his lips moved with the words.

"Let me tell you now, I came here to bring the pain. Hardcore, from the brain lets go inside my astroplane. Find out my mental, based on instrumental, fragrance. Hey, so why can't my mental?"

Zim found himself strangely aroused in the other teenager's presence but knew it was probably just the adrenaline rush with a blade so close to cutting away his skin. The knife came down and made a long cut from the alien's chin down to right above his navel.

He realized something disturbing and frowned. He hadn't any clothes on. That would mean that Dib would have had to undress him.

The song changed and brought Zim out of his thoughts. His eyes had long before turned back to magenta but the darkened slightly at the new sounds. It was one he knew and loved. Seizure of Power by Marilyn Manson. No words but a nice beat.

"Dib please don't. You don't know what your d-doing!" For some reason his speech was clear except the last one which he stumbled on. For a moment the Membrane child actually looked as if he'd stop but instead smirked and patted the boy's cheek gently and began his dissection once again.

"Dib..." The light around him was dimmer then before and everything was getting darker. He knew he was losing blood. A lot of it but could do nothing about it. He was strapped to a table.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I hope you like this small oneshot. It's very...random. Don't forget to review :)

**REVISED!!! **


End file.
